A Suprise Visit to Squad-sh
This is the 10th episode of JUU of season 2. Bookmarks What are these? *''Nickname (Name; username) - Part #'' Plot Part I I: GET OUT NOW! Neddy, Emma, and Andreas jumped out of a burning building with saftey. Me, Bella, and Will were still up there. On the ground... Juliana: Do you think they'll make it. Andreas: Of corss they will. Now stop blah, blah, blahing. It's a pain in the- Emma kicked Andreas in the groan. Andreas: *in a squeaky voice* What was that for? Emma faced Juliana. Emma: Sorry about... him. Juliana: Don't worry, it's no big deal. In the building... I was walking around the 10th floor, this was an apartment building so there might be children. I looked around wondering how I can do this until... I transformed. I: Heatblast! I walked through the fire looking for anybody. Heatblast, yelling: CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?! Faint Noise: Help! Help! Heatblast: Got it! I ran torwards the faint noise, I could barely hear it but at least it was good enough to find his or her location. I then spotted a woman being trapped under a heavy wooden wall that fell in the fire. I looked around and saw nothing but ashed and flames rising. I looked right but on the woman. I transformed again. I: Lodestar! I met upon some metal so I grabbed it and used it to be sharpened with other metal. That piece of metal was then used to cut open the wooden wall, the woman was freed. The woman stood up and glared at me. Woman: Thank you Ben Tennyson. Lodestar: Your welco- wait, Ben Tennyson? Oh right, I didn't tell the world who I was... Well... I can help you get down! I transformed. I: JETRAY! I blew a beam of lazers at the window. The glass blew everyone. The woman jumped on my back and I ran out the window flying down the 10th storty. Citizens: HORRAY! Jetray: It's not over yet, there are still some up there! I flew back in the 10th story the same way I came out, scanning through everywhere. I went back to Heatblast so I wouldn't feel the radiation. I ran up to the 11th since there was noone else on the 10th. I already looked through 1 through 9 with the others, I had them jump since it started to get intense with fire on the 10th when there was falling concrete and walls and more flames than the others. There were 13 floors with the roof. Heatblast, yelling: CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?! Faint Noise: Jonathan! It's me, Bella I can't get up! Heatblast: Don't worry Bella! I ran torwards the noise. Heatblast: Can you please continue the noise so I can known where you are?! Faint Noise: Here! Here! Here! Here! I ran torwards it but still couldn't see. Louder Noise: Here! Here! Here! Here! She was getting louder, it was like I was standing on her. Noise: HERE! HERE! HERE! HERE! I can hear her loud and clear, she was on the 12th floor, not the 11th where I was at. I ran up to the 12th and saw Bella, the flames were worse than ever! Bella: Jonathan, I see you! Now please help me! I ran torwards Bella, she was stuck surounded by a circle of Bella. It was like the flames wanted to trap it by getting together so she can have no way out. I ran threw the fire since I was Heatblast and Heatblast is volnerable against fire. I transformed into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: Quick! Get inside! Bella: You want me to get inside of you?! Cannonbolt: Yes, now hurry! Bella: Alright! I then rolled into a ball with Bella inside. I crashed through one of the 12th floor windows and crashed down on the street. Bella rolled out from my stomach and was safe. I got back in using Stinkfly onto the 12th floor and went back to Heatblast. Heatblast: This is it! I looked around the 12th floor for anyone else... noone. I then got up to the 13th floor to look for anyone. I could faintly hear steam from a few stories under, but I didn't see any fire trucks outside. Heatblast: Can anyone hear my voice?! 3 Faint Voices, raspially: Help... I was in suprise, these were children voices. I ran torwards the children in a rush until I heard a rumble. The building was tilting! Heatblast: Oh brother! Why now?! The building starting breaking and falling, I still climbed as it was tilting looking for the children until the building went 90 degrees split in half. Stories 8 to the roof broke off and fell almost onto the ground. Heatblast: Children, LET GO! I then saw 3 small children, about from the age of 4 to 7. I let go also as all 4 of us crashed threw the window. I transformed into Humungousaur to life the building before the crash while having the 3 children land on my shoulder. Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR! I lifted up the building and saw Will slip out. I threw the building in the air, let the 3 children and Will land safly, and took care of the building again. Humungousaur: Where should I put this? The police were there and pointed to the dump which was close by. I had a disgusted expression, but puzzled about Will. How did I not see him when he fell from the 11th story? I searched all over the place and couldn't find anyone. Will wasn't there, what happened with Will? Part II All 7 of us were writing in Neddy's car heading torwards IAX. There were only 5 seats but there were 7 of us. Neddy sat in the front seat; Juliana in the passenger seat for directions; me, Bella, Emma, and Will in the back; and Andreas in the back. Flashback... Andreas: Alright, Will get in the trunk. ... Will: *joyous tone* ALRIGHT! Will walked torwards the trunk but slipped and accidently pushed Andreas into the trunk. The trunk then closed automatically, locking Andreas inside. Andreas, banging on trunk (>:O): HEY! LET ME OUT WILL! Will, worried (O.O): Uhhhhh.... Neddy, in the car: WILL! HURRY UP! Will, worried (>.<): Uhhhh... okay. Will jumped in the car and drove up, forgetting about Andreas. Back to the Present... In the car... I: So Will, where is Andreas? Will: Uhhh... he's in the car alright, I can tell you that. In the trunk... Andreas is in a small trunk, squashed, with 3 rats while holding playing cards in their hands. Andreas: Do you have any 3s? Rat #1: Go fish. Back in central of car... I: So anyway Will, why were you in the building? I saw you on the 11th floor, but all I heard was Bella when I yelled out for anyone, but she responded while she was on the 12th. If she could hear me when we were in diffrent stories, why couldn't you hear me when we were on the same story? Will: It's against my taco promise. Flashback... Andreas: You better tell me now Will! Will: I can't! It's a secret! Andreas: You better! Will: What will you do?! Andreas whispered in Will's ear. Will, (O.O): You wouldn't dare! Andreas: Have you met me? Will, (D:): Fine... Will whispered to Andreas' ear. Andreas, (O.o): You serious? Will: I'll show you. Scene is skipped 5 seconds later... Will: Now you see? Andreas: Yup, but this should only be between us two. We'll call this promise the... Will: THE TACO PROMISE! Andreas: That'll work. Back to the present... In the car... I: Common, you can tell me. It's just us. Will: Well... I probally told Andreas. Everybody, (+.+): Uhhhhhh.... Emma: Seriously Will? Will: Why? Is that wrong? Bella: That's worse than letting Andreas hold your taco for you. Will: THAT MUST BE BAD! Emma: I know! And there's only one way to have Andreas forget it. You got to tell me about it! Bella: No, me! Neddy, driving: No, me! Will: No, me! I: You are you. Will: No, I'm me. I: Alright. Emma: Okay Will, whisper it to my ear. Emma put her ear next to Will's mouth. Will licked in her ear. Emma, (>:O): WILL! GROSS! Will: What did you want me to do with it? Emma: Tell me your Taco Promise of how you did that! Will: Oh that, that's a secret. Everyone, (-_-): ... I: I guess you won't know how you slipped from the building unless... I attacked Will while in the car. I though to my self: Was the steam I heard from a few stories under, Will who put out the fire? It might've been, there's a high possiblility, but how? Part III Neddy stopped the car infront of a gate in front of a forest. Neddy: We're here, now get out! Everyone, wearing clown make-up (D:): Awww... We all got out and put water to wash off the clown make-up. Juliana: So where's Andreas again? Knocking was heard from the trunk. Neddy: What's that? Emma: Ehh, probally some rats, there's a family there. Andreas, inside trunk: NO! IT'S ME! ANDREAS! Bella, (;D): Nice one Will. Will, (:D): YAY! I: Humungousaur! I flew the trunk wide open and we see Andreas mqaking out with a rat. Neddy, (-_-): Nice one Jonathan. Humungousaur: Thanks. I detransformed. Emma, disgusted: Are that depret? Or were you doing that while you were dating me? Emma barfed. Juliana: Well anyway... this is where IAX is. Bella: It's about time. It was getting sick. I: Alright, lets focus and get in there. For IAX. Emma: For IAX! Neddy: For IAX! Bella: For my boyfriend and IAX! Juliana: For IAX! Will: For tacos and IAX! Andreas: For nothing... Emma slapped Andreas. Andreas: I meant for IAX! I: Good! Now lets head out! We entered the forest, unaware of how dangerous is. In the middle of the forest... I: Stencil! I sliced vine out of the way through our walk. Stencil: This is the easy way to get through. Juliana: What's the hard way. Stencil: It's better not answered. We came across a wild boar. Stencil: Anyone in the mood for boar meat? Will: Will it be in a taco? Stencil: Maybe... Bella: Jonathan, we are not killing a boar again! Stencil: But the last time didn't count since Andreas ate it raw! Emma: Where is Andreas anyway? Neddy: I saw him have diary. Bella: Don't worry, he'll probally find the track down here. Emma: Probally. Lets just go on. Everyone walked past the boar but me. Stencil: But what about the boar?! The boar looked at me agressivily. He was ready to jump on me. 2 minutes later... I popped out of nowhere. Teleportal: Hey guys! Bella: Where did you come from? 4 figures in hoods popped out of nowhere like I did. Neddy: Where did these guys come from? Teleportal: I didn't bring them here. The hoods were unleashed, it was Stacey, Stryker, IAX, and Ray. I detransformed as I scanned IAX. Part IV Will rushed with his butt showing. Will: Look at my butt! Isn't it shiny? Stacey: Do we seriously have to fight these guys? Stryker: It's Ray's orders. IAX: Will, put your pants back on. ... Will: *in a joyous tone* ALRIGHT! Will grabbed his pants and yanked it back up. I: IAX, you ready to come back? IAX: Jonathan... IAX stepped a few steps in front of me. IAX: Jonathan... I like it here. I was suprised. My eyes widened open. I: Wha-? IAX: I'm sorry, but this is where I really belong. They treated me like I was the center of attention here the past 2 days. I like it here. Now, please go. Ray: Sorry, but that'll be unaccessible. Stacey glared at Emma, Emma glared back. Neddy: Why will we be unavailable to get IAX back? Ray: Because we'll be leaving. Ray put his shoulder on IAX and the two disappeared. Stryker: So now we have to fight you guys. Bella: NO! What's up with you guys?! Why do you not want us to talk IAX into this?! Why do you want to fight us?! Stacey: We don't. It's what Ray decides. And he decides of us protecting IAX. IAX belongs here, why can't you guys admit? I: Because we know, deep inside of him, he wants to come back. You don't need to hide back here, the plumbers can't you guys. Stacey: Sorry, but we only go with Ray. It's been over a decade since Ray found us, that's over two-thirds of my life. I can't go away. Emma: Well then, Stacey, it's about time we get to fight you. Stacey: Of corss. What a coincidence. We meet at last for another time, Emma. Stryker: I see you two know eachother... Neddy: WHAT ABOUT YOU?! Stryker: Excuse me? Neddy: What's up with you?! What happened to your sister?! Stryker: Hmmm... fine. I'll give you details. Flashback... Alfred and Luis were flying in a ship over a building. Alfred: Ready? Luis: Now we can retrieve them, we can use them to retrieve the Omnitrix from Azmuth or Ben Tennyson. The ship blasted missles at the building. In the building... Ray: LOOK OUT! Abrigal, crying (D':): STRYKER, HELP! Stryker: Don't worry sis! Stryker grabbed the 12 year old girl and jumped out before the roof collasped. IAX, Ray, and Stacey managed to get out also. Stacey shot black mana at the ship but missed. Ray: IAX, stay here! You and Abrigal don't have any abilities! IAX: Alright. Ray jumped up and turned to a brown ray-man creature, he blasted straight through the ship. Luis and Alfred jumped and both shot strange blue orbs at Ray. Ray flew being smacked to the ground. He fainted just by those small blue orbs. Stacey guided IAX torwards Stryker and Stacey. Alfred and Luis gently paced torwards them. Stacey: Get away from us. Luis: What's the fun in that? Luis shot a blue orb at IAX, Abrigal, Stryker, and Stacey. Everyone dodged but Stryker and IAX. IAX threw Abrigal across Stryker so Abrigal got hit by the orb instead. IAX had the expression, wide eyes of what he done. He just threw someone's own little sister to kill her instead of himself. IAX knew he would've wanted to regret that. Stryker and Stacey looked at in a terrible expression, as if they were looking at a murderer, and they are. Luis and Alfred looked at them. Alfred: Can you answer our question? Who will come with us? IAX looked at Stacey and Stryker, then at Luis and Alfred, and finally at the dead Abrigal. IAX, mumbling: I'm sorry... IAX slowly paced torwards Alfred and Luis. Stryker and Stacey just glared, unacknowlegded of what to do next. Back to the present... Stryker looked at me now. He held out his fist. Stryker: What're you waiting for? Lets tussle. I stared at him back. I got ready and ran at me. He ran back at me. This was war. THE END! Poll I, , have read the entire episode is ready to vote. What do you think of the episode, A Suprise Visit to Squad-sh? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:The Big Bad Ray Arc